


Marauders Final Thesis Prank

by SneepSneep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneepSneep/pseuds/SneepSneep
Summary: Summary: Set in 5th year after the werewolf prank. To bring peace back to the group, Remus agrees to one last prank on Snape, then, they’ll never do any pranks again. This appeases the marauders as they all want to get along again. The last prank unfortunately goes horribly wrong. Snape was now permanently stuck in a female body.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Marauders Final Thesis Prank

James paced the room trying to contain his anger at Sirius. It had been about a week after Sirius’ horrific blunder. Both James and Sirius had gotten blamed, and both got a months detention. James wasn’t focused on the detentions but rather Sirius’ lack of empathy for either Snape or Remus. The thought of Remus accidentally hurting or killing someone, made James sick to his stomach. He knew Remus would never live with himself if he had done anything to Snape.

Sirius had been getting the silent treatment from both Remus and James. Peter seemed to be trying to be the mediator between the group but was failing especially at setting up any real communication.

James was frustrated. He didn’t want to be mad at Sirius forever. He was practically his brother, and knew that isolation did horrible things to Sirius. James just wanted everyone to be close again but was unsure how to mend this broken mess.

Remus entered the dorm after spending several hours in the library to study.

“ He’s still sulking?” Remus asked.

“Seems like it. He hasn’t come back yet.”

“ _Typical.“_ Remus scoffed.

“ I’ve checked the map, seems like he keeps going into random abandoned classrooms to sleep at night. Probably as Padfoot so he doesn’t get caught.” Said James, while pulling out the map to show to Remus.

Remus eyes the map and finds Sirius’s name, sure enough it’s in a classroom that was un-used on the 3rd floor.

“ He’s only making it harder on himself. We need to talk about this. He can’t just run away with his tail between his legs, when he fucks up. “ Remus scowls.

“Should we to him?” James asked.

“I guess. Seems like he’s not going to man up about this, so…”

Sirius was curled up in a ball, as Padfoot. He was stressed beyond belief. He had no one now. He ruined everything. He nearly got Moony sent to Azkaban, over what? A stupid disagreement with Snape? It made his heart race knowing that the marauders wanted nothing to do with him now. He’s rather stay away, to get out of their hair, then to be near his friends. He already had no family, but loosing his friends felt like a stab in the heart. How could he be so stupid? 

Sirius continued in this pattern, not eating, only going to class, then detention, then back to his abandoned classroom. He hardly ate or slept and ignored everyone. He knew that were some things you just can’t apologize for. He was a fuckup. His family told him this enough times, he always tried to ignore it, but now he knew it was true. He was nothing but a fuckup. He couldn’t even manage to keep his promises to his friends. He didn’t deserve to be near them. He didn’t deserve anything anymore.

The door to the classroom opens and Remus, James and Peter walk inside.

“Transform Sirius, we want to talk. Don’t you dare run away or we’ll have you neutered.” James threatens.

Sirius reluctantly transforms from Padfoot back into his normal body, looking fairly disheveled.

“look… I’m just trying to stay out of the way, if you’re worried I’ll come back, you don’t have to, this is working out just fine.” Sirius sighed. He averted his gaze.

Remus was confused. He thought Sirius was just avoiding them because he refused to take responsibility, this seemed like something else entirely.

“What are you talking about? You sleeping in a dusty old room isn’t going to change anything!” Remus huffed.

“Do you want me to drop out? I-I I will if that’s what you want… I just don’t want you to have to deal with me anymore.” Sirius asked genuinely.

“Deal with you? Sirius. Look at me.” Remus instructed

Sirius finally made eye contact. The grey tearful eyes met the stern hazel.

“I’m really pissed at you Sirius. You made the worst mistake, but that doesn’t mean you’re not my friend. “ Remus assured. Remus sighed and stepped forward and hugged Sirius.

“ You messed up. But we can fix this, but you can’t just run away from us, okay? “

Sirius was completely beside himself, and pushed Remus away from the embrace.

“How can you say that? I nearly got you sent to jail! I could’ve made you a murderer!” Sirius cried.

Remus sighed. He was surprised by Sirius’s outburst. “listen pads. We’re not like your mom, we don’t disown our family. I just… I don’t understand why on earth you thought exposing me to Snape was at all a ‘Prank’. He could’ve and definitely would’ve died if James didn’t step in.”

“I…I forgot about how you actually are on the moon…I just wanted to scare him. Since he was already accusing you, I wanted him to be so scared he wouldn’t say anything else. I forgot that Moony doesn’t attack us because of our animagi forms… I don’t know how I could be so stupid. I’m so sorry.” Sirius explained.

The tense air in the room subsided slightly.

“Well that makes more sense…You all have never seen Moony without your other forms, so I suppose it’s easy to think he’s a harmless puppy.” Remus sighed. Remus took a seat at a dusty old desk. “These pranks, they have to stop. And I mean stop completely.”

James groaned.

“You mean just stop pranking Snape right? We could still do-“

“No James. No pranks. This wouldn’t’ve happened if you all didn’t act like a band of thugs, I honestly don’t even know why I let you guys do this stuff. “ Remus huffed.

James looked fairly defeated. A huge part of what brought them all together was pranks. Even small pointless pranks had made them learn and grow together, more than anything else. Learning color changing potions, to prank color people hair, learning a shoelace jinks to tie the Slytherins shoes right before they try and mount their brooms, even the marauder’s map, was made specifically so they could transverse the school and pull things off. Without the pranks… What would bond them to spend time together?

“I know this was truly awful Remus, and we should never do anything close to this, but pranks are what we DO.” James complained.

“ What we do is bullying, it’s not even pranks, and I want no part in it anymore. If you still want to do that then…then” Remus hesitated…

“Then I don’t want to be a marauder.”

Utter silence echoed the room.

Sirius was the one to finally break the silence.

“okay I agree. Under one condition.”

“hmm?” Said Remus.

“We have one last hurrah. We do one last prank, then never again. Just so we can bond this one last time.”

Remus groaned. James and peter seemed to happy about this, as for the first time in a week, it felt like they were actually civil again.

Remus considered the proposal. Knowing James, he’d want to go off on a bang.

“ Alright. One last prank. A real prank. Nothing mean, something that isn’t permanent or going to hurt anyone.”

“ Starting our marauders final thesis prank, I like it.” James smiled.


End file.
